


We just need to leave

by shirubanina



Series: UB [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirubanina/pseuds/shirubanina
Summary: Even when there is love, sometimes you just need to be alone.





	1. Simple things usually go unseen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for suddenly disappearing from the fandom and I'm so sorry as well for my sudden return.  
> First of all, I'd like to dedicate this fic to my amazing divas Sky and Wendy, whose work I miss dearly. I'd also like to offer to all fic writers who are still here, keeping the dream alive. And, finally, I can't thank enough my literary wife, Fabi, to whom I owe not only the beta-ing of this fic, but my whole inspiration. Love ya', dear!
> 
> About the story...
> 
> It's obviously inspired in UB, in the lyrics, of course, but also in the choreography. I don't know why, but as soon as I saw them dancing in such sync I could only think: Wow! They would be just amazing in bed!  
> Anyway, this is the first part and I won't say much in order not to give you guys any spoilers, but I hope you like it!  
> Thanks for reading and I hope to see you again soon!
> 
> Nina

Prologue

Ninomiya Kazunari, or Nino – as his friend usually called him – sighed impatiently for the nth time. His best friend was late, as usual. Satoshi wasn't the most trustworthy person in the world when a time schedule was involved. He already knew that. However, it was late November and, although the weather was quite fine, the wind blowing from Tokyo Bay would freeze me at any moment.

"Nino? What are you doing here?"

He turned around to see his childhood friend Masaki's big, but slightly confused smile. He looked as if he had just walked out from a catwalk with his tanned skin, golden locks falling over his eyes and that beautiful face Nino always rather envied.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you would be traveling around Kyushu this week?"

"They were so satisfied with the pictures they managed to take in Fukuoka and Kagoshima that they let me come home earlier today. I've just left their office."

Nino smiled with a bit of pride. He always felt like that whenever his friend was praised by a job well done. He was the one who had sent the older boy's pictures to a contest when they were on their teens. He knew Masaki would take the country like a storm with that infectious smile of his.

"I'm very happy to hear that. Heading to your parents now?"

Masaki looked at his shoes, looking a bit shy all of a sudden.

"Actually, I was about to call you. I would crash in your apartment tonight, but... if you already have other plans..."

"Oh, no plan whatsoever!" he answered quickly, afraid that his friend would change his mind. He loved spending time with him, just chatting and playing around, but they hadn't really managed to do so in the last couple of weeks due to their busy schedule. "I was actually just waiting for Captain."

Ohno was originally Nino's friend, but they had met at his house and bonded immediately due to their love for outdoor activities, which Nino didn't share a bit. When Ohno decided to buy a boat for his deep sea fishing trips, Aiba took the role of boat counsellor to himself and they almost ended up with a cruiser. In the end, he opted for keeping on renting a ship whenever he felt like it, due to maintenance costs, but the nickname "Captain" stick anyways.

"Oh, Captain is in town too? I thought he was in Bali!"

"He's traveling tomorrow. Maybe that's why he is so late, I guess. Aya must be driving him mad with last minute packing."

Masaki smiled sheepishly, placing his arm around Nino's shoulder.

"We could just have some beer while we wait for him..."

Nino was about to answer when a courteous voice sounded behind him.

"Ninomiya-san, I'm sorry to bother, but are you ready to see the apartment now?"

Noticing the slightly panicked face of the woman, he checked his watch and saw that there were just twenty minutes to six o'clock.

"I'm sorry to make you wait, Inohara-san. Ohno-san has just arrived. Can we start now?"

"Of course, Sirs. Ohno-san, I'm Inohara Shizue, it's nice to finally meet you."

Masaki nodded before turning to Nino as if he had lost his mind.

"Don't ask," he begged silently.

"The building doesn't have a doorman, but there is a security office that controls every movement here and at the garage. You will receive a bracelet with a special chip that will allow your entrance."

The interior of the building was classy but had a nice warm feeling to it that had nothing to do with the sci-fi devices attached to it. They took the elevator and, once again, Inohara flashed her bracelet, allowing them to get in.

"Every time you get inside, it will take you immediately to your floor."

"But what if we have guests?" Nino asked a bit concerned.

"You will flash your bracelet from your apartment and an elevator will be ready to take your visitor in. It's quite clever if I might say."

Nino threw a look at Masaki and, although he still looked a bit confused about the sudden event, he seemed as impressed as he felt about the place so far.

"So, this is your floor. Your apartment, if your proposal is accepted, will be the one in the right. However, both of them face the Tokyo Bay and the view is..."

She used the bracelet to open the door of the said apartment and Nino held his breath. It was covered in darkness, but, on the other side of the room, a wall covered in glass allowed them a great view of the sunset over the Bay. He could even see Tokyo Sky Tree and the Rainbow Bridge. Anyone living in that building should just start to sell tickets to their apartment. They would be millionaires.

Well, for the way it looked, they really had to be tremendously rich anyway!

"We have an open space outside, as well, if you want."

He held Masaki's hand, just for the sake of it. It was very high, but nothing that would cause him to feel dizzy or something. 

"This is amazing!" Masaki couldn't stop looking around, his golden hair flying with the powerful wind.

"Can we see the rooms?"

"Sure thing!" She closed the balcony door and took them inside. "The kitchen is open and with a view to the outside, as you requested. Here, we have two bedrooms, facing the Edogawa river, and on the upper floor..."

"You said upper floor?" Masaki looked at him, surprised.

"Yes, this is the penthouse, after all."

They just nodded and followed her to the hidden stairs.

“Here you will find another bedroom and the master suite.”

Nino was almost afraid of stepping into the master suite. Not only it had the same amazing view of the city as downstairs, but also it had a bathroom and its own balcony.

“We could have breakfast outside every morning, Kazu!” said Masaki, excited.

Of course, it looked like a dream. Ohno was a very wealthy man; he was the owner of a great dance company and had more than enough to pay for something like that. However, would he?

“So, Ohno-san, Ninomiya-san, let’s talk business.”

Inohara guided them downstairs and opened a document on her pad. She read all the information regarding the site, the insurance, even the neighbours.

And also the price.

“We have a partnership with Sakura Bank, but, of course, you can look for financing options in any bank you like. The amount of the instalment can’t be over 25% of your incoming, which is why most of our tenants are married. However, you mentioned you are still engaged?”

They exchanged a look, visibly embarrassed.

“Yes, we have not decided on the date yet.”

“You can check with the bank, but they will probably check the Koseki first in order to approve the loan.”

“Sure, I understand.”

She closed the file and offered them a warm smile.

“I guess that’s all. Do you have any further questions?”

They exchanged a look and Nino noticed that Masaki looked devastated to leave the place. It was funny, since he wasn’t supposed to be there in the first place.

“Can’t we give you the key when we leave or something?” Masaki asked, in a bold move. “We could really spend a bit more time looking at the house.”

“What?” Inohara checked her watch. It was already past her working time and, obviously, she wasn’t allowed to give the bracelet to anyone.

“I’m so sorry, I really can’t.”

“Well, it can’t be helped. Not your fault anyway.”

“You can schedule another date, though. Maybe it will still be available until next week.”

Nino had the feeling that, no matter how amazing the apartment was, it wouldn’t be snatched that soon. The complex was new, built in a very expensive area and equipped with the latest technological resources a building could have. Not anyone were able to afford living on it.

The exchanged their goodbyes with Inohara and walked towards the station, in silence. Nino checked his phone for any news from Ohno.

From: Ohno  
To: Nino

Sorry, I couldn’t make it. Aya is in a serious relationship with the toilet. Btw, congratulations, you’re gonna be a godfather!

“What?! No way!”

“Are you OK?” Masaki stopped on his tracks, checking on his friend.

“Aya is pregnant!”

“Aya? As in Oh-chan’s girlfriend?”

Nino shook his head, surprised and excited.

“He was going to propose as soon as he had found the proper house, but now…”

“Oh, that’s why he was checking out such a place?” Masaki turned around in order to look at the building one more time. “It might be nice to have all that money, right?”

“Well, I’m not sure Oh-chan has all that money, but Aya isn’t a peasant anyway. She used to be a prima ballerina; it has to count for something.”

“Yeah…” Masaki held Nino close in a hug. “We really should find more successful partners to ourselves.”

“Say that to yourself! My ex-girlfriend was a diplomat!”

Masaki crossed his arms and threw his friend a hurtful look.

“That’s unfortunate that said job lead her to marry a foreigner, though, right?”

“No reason to be mean.”

Nino started walking more vigorously towards the station, leaving his friend behind.

“Kazu, Kazu, please…”

“Don’t you dare kazuing me,” he hissed to his friend. “I know you hated her…”

“It’s not…”

“And I know she was no saint, but…”

Masaki hugged him tight, not letting him finish.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… I’m a jealous brat, you know that. I don’t like anyone that comes between us…”

“Silly! She would never get between us! You’re the love of my life.”

Although Nino was blinking stupidly at his friend, he knew he was just stating a fact. It was a pity that he wasn’t gay, otherwise he would be all over his childhood friend.

Of course, they had their moments in the past, when they were horny teenagers discovering the pleasures of sex, but Nino was more attracted to cute smiles and round boobs while Masaki loved muscles and a tight ass. It has never been an issue for them and their friendship was just as solid as it was twenty years before, when they first met.

“Fine. I just hope you’re not just saying it to get a free meal.”

“Don’t be mean, Masa-chan! You know I would never do such a thing!”

His older friend looked at him with faked hurt. They had played those cards several times before.

“Come back here, your bratty midget!”

“Oh, that hurt!” Nino complained, before running to the station.

Masaki followed short after and manage to catch him by the platform. Nino was out of breath, sweaty and probably had his face red all over.

“You look so beautiful like this…” said Masaki, close to his ear.

Great, now his face would never get back to its natural colour.

“Stop it! You have just called me a midget!”

“An adorable one!”

“You’re a helpless idiot.” He spat back.

“But I’m the idiot you love.”

Nino had no answer to that.

Masaki raised his fist in the air, in a victory pose, before pulling Nino to his chest as soon as they got inside the crowded train. He had always been protective of him when there was a massive amount of people like that. 

“It would be great if we could just marry each other, right?”

“Our family would be thrilled, that’s for sure.”

Nino could still remember the way his mother has treated his first girlfriend when he took her home for dinner. It had been so traumatising that he never ventured it again.

“Can’t you be just a little more… gay-ish? Just for me?”

“I wish I could, my dear friend.” Nino sighed in defeat. “I would really appreciate your fortune, if that meant buying such a beauty as we’ve seen today.”

“Right? I can’t take it out of my mind! It was so incredible and had everything I’ve wished for.” Masaki had dreamy eyes and they sparkled with a heated glow. “Have you seen that bathtub? I could sleep inside of it!”

“Please, don’t. You would drown on it.”

“Even with my economies, I wouldn’t be able to pay the financing… It would surely be over 25% of my incomings… Even in a good month.”

“Yeah… I have my savings, but…”

“Maybe with the new album?” Masaki probed, in a hopeful tone.

“Nah… I still make more money by selling my songs than performing them.” He admitted. “Not that I’m complaining, I really don’t like most of what I write.”

“I can’t see why! You’re so amazing!”

“You’re my best friend. You are supposed to find everything I do amazing.”

Masaki laughed aloud, making people turn to them in a scowl.

“I’m sure you will get there eventually…” He tightened his embrace around Nino. “It’s a pity, though. I would have loved to come and live in your place.”

“You kind of already do, right?” he asked with a giggle. “May I suggest you a more successful partner than that 7-11 attendant?”

“I was bored to death. And you never stock your fridge, even when I tell you I’m coming.”

“So what, was he feeding you for free?”

Masaki squealed, offended.

“I’m not you!”

Nino moved out from their hug, heading toward the exit. He wasn’t that rich, but he managed to find a nice apartment for him in Meguro, which was quite close from work. 

Of course, Setagaya would have been an incredible location, since it meant he could use his bike or even his skate to go to work. Even though he was a composer and had started making a living out of his performances, he had a 9-18 job as a producer in a music company at Odaiba. He wasn’t someone to spend much with entertainment and stuff, which meant he had a fat saving account and a modest lifestyle.

Nothing like the building they had visited, for sure.

They arrived at Nino’s building still bickering about silly things. He had to admit he missed his friend. It was easy to relax around him and he enjoyed his company like no one else’s.

“Can I join you in the bath?”

“If you promise to behave…”

“I’m gay! I can’t help it if I get a reaction when you hug me naked!”

“I was just expressing my affection. I wasn’t making a pass on you!”

“As if my dick could tell the difference…”

Nino glared at the tallest one, his hands on his hips.

“Ok, I promise I will think about something else if I have bad thoughts. Please, please, Nino, can I?”

Rolling his eyes, he just started taking off his clothes. He knew quite well it was a useless argument. Masaki would invade his bathroom with or without his consent anyway.

“Put your clothes in your closet, will you? I have just tied the living room…”

“Yes, Ninomiya-sama!” 

“Stupid thing!”

His friend ran away and he walked to the bathroom, starting on the shower. He was tired, indeed, but he wouldn’t be working on the next day, which meant he would be free to sleep until later in the morning. Maybe he and Aiba could have a goal in the new game he had borrowed from his nephew.

“You know, Kazu, I was thinking…”

“That’s quite worrisome…”

“Stop it! That’s serious!”

Nino rolled his eyes, but waited for whatever the other man had to say.

“How much do you pay for the rent here?”

“I’m not sure, something around a 100,000. Why are you asking?”

“Since I don’t pay rent, I’ve made one of these 5 to 10 years investment. I believe it’s due already.”

“Wait, are you seriously considering…?”

“What, will you tell me you are not?”

“Of course not, Masaki! How could I even afford it?!”

Masaki followed him to the bath, resting in the back of the bathtub so Nino could fit between his legs.

“I’m not talking about buying it on your own, but… What if we made a partnership contract?”

“I can’t do it in Meguro.”

“We could do it in Chiba! And it’s accepted in Setagaya as well, I know it is.”

“You’ve got to be nuts. I’m not even gay!”

“It’s just a contract; it’s not a legal marriage. However, you would be in my family’s register and we would be able to buy the house together!”

“I don’t know, Masaki… I mean... It’s almost twenty years. We probably would find someone sooner than that.”

“We can make a vow. If one of us get hitched, the new partner has to pay for the amount invested. It would be fair and, that way, it will be an investment any way.”

Nino tried to find any logical reason to prevent his friend’s madness. It would be crazy to change their lifestyle that way. A huge place like that would demand high maintenance. How would they afford such a thing? Besides, why couldn’t they just try to find something simpler if they were just planning to live together?

“I think it’s too much. We will be wrapped up in debts in less than a year!”

“Well… We can go to the bank together on Monday and ask for some tips. I bet it won’t be as bad as you think.”

Masaki kept staring at him with childish hope in his eyes. Nino had always been weak to Masaki’s pleads, even when it lead them to trouble.

“Fine, we can go to the bank. However, I won’t make any decision that soon. I have to weight all the pros and cons.”

“I know, Kazu. Oh, I’m so happy!!!”

Masaki turned him around a bit and kissed him fully on the lips.

“What’s that for?”

“Well, you’ve just agreed to marry me. It’s something to celebrate, right?”

He didn’t remember agreeing to anything of that sort.

“I’m going to order Chinese. Karaage or Ebi Furai?” Masaki didn’t answer, just pushed him a bit before leaving the bathtub. “Whatever, I’m ordering both. And lots of beer. Let’s get wasted and have lots of sex!”

Nino covered his face with his hands.

Where the hell did he get himself into?


	2. What lies behind the curtains seem so distant...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was he resisting so much when he knew how things would end?
> 
> “Fine, you ass. I will schedule a meeting with Sakura bank on Monday, OK?”
> 
> “Oh, you don’t have to worry. I have already done that.” Masaki tightened his hug, nuzzling his nose in the crack of his neck and making him shiver. “An account manager called Sakurai-something will be waiting for you on Monday, eleven o’clock.”

Nino should have known that Aiba wouldn’t give up easily on his plans.

For a whole week he camped on Nino’s house, following him in (almost) every step and trying to bribe him with food, beer, games and even sex.

“Masaki, you know I won’t have sex with you, no matter what…”

“Well, something’s got to work. You’re too narrow-minded!”

Of course, all that fuss made him wonder. Why was his friend so excited with the idea of living with him anyway?

They have known each other since kindergarten. While Masaki’s parents had a sweets shop, Nino’s mother had a curry restaurant and they were so close to each other that they shared the responsibility of raising, feeding and sometimes even dressing them both. At a certain point, when Masaki realized he was gay, they started cheering for them to get together, which made him feel a little guilty. 

Could it be that, all this time, his childhood friend had been holding up to the same hope?

“Listen, what if you find someone you love? How are you going to explain having a husband?”

“You worry too much! We don’t have to think about these things now, Kazu.” His friend was holding him in a tight hug, as if afraid that he would vanish into thin air.

It was already Saturday and they were just lazing around in bed while watching some music videos. It was a usual routine for them, even being glued to each other like that, but somehow all that exhausting talk was making him feel jumpy.

Truth was that Nino had a hard time saying “no” to his friend. He could count in a hand the amounts of time he had done so and all of them left a bitter residual taste in his mouth. 

That time, nonetheless, he really thought they were going too far. Buying a home was a very serious commitment and he wasn’t just being stingy. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, but with their growing career, he was sure they could make it on their own, eventually. No, he wasn’t afraid of money, he was afraid of getting attached.

“I think you are delirious,” he said, pretending to try to resume his sleep.

“You know I’m not. And I know that, deep inside, you want it as much as I do”.

“I want the house alright; it’s you I don’t want.”

Masaki squealed, offended. He was aware that his friend knew he was blatantly lying, but he felt guilty about the explosion anyway.

Why was he resisting so much when he knew how things would end?

“Fine, you ass. I will schedule a meeting with Sakura bank on Monday, OK?”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry. I have already done that.” Masaki tightened his hug, nuzzling his nose in the crack of his neck and making him shiver. “An account manager called Sakurai-something will be waiting for you on Monday, eleven o’clock.”

“How…?”

His friend giggled, obviously very satisfied with himself.

“Well, I had a whole weekend to convince you. I just never thought we would still be in bed when you agreed”.

“I hate you!”

Nino tried to run away, but his friend’s arms were strong. They kept on fake-fighting for a while until he gave up, as always.

“Just say you love me already.”

“I don’t and I won’t.” Nino was feeling played, even though he was quite aware of how easily he usually gave in to the elder. “You can go by yourself on Monday”.

“No, I can’t and you know it. It’s just information, Kazu. It’s not like I’m taking you to the city hall. Yet.”

He snorted, but stopped trying to fight his way out of the bed. Masaki was right, they were just searching for information. Maybe that Sakurai guy knew a way they could do things without having to get married or anything of the sort.

However, Sakurai appeared to be an even more romantic being than his idiotic friend.

“Oh, so you two are getting ready to a commitment?”

“Well, we have been together for a long time now and we believe it’s about time to create some permanent changes in our lives,” said Masaki, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Nino’s face was so red that he was afraid he would burst a vein in his head and die before accomplishing anything in his life.

“I’ll be thrilled to help you both!” Sakurai exclaimed with obvious delight. “You know, I’m gay too and my greatest wish is to be able to take this step with the man I love.”

“Oh, so you have someone too?” After being pushed away, his friend rested his elbows on top of Sakurai’s desk, completely absorbed into their talk.

“Well, not yet.” The man admitted, a bit embarrassed. “He is a bit hard to get, but… watching the two of you, it gives me lots of hope.”

"We will be delighted to help you in any way! We have a long story together and, believe me, it took me years to finally win his heart. But… look where we are now!”

Nino felt the sudden desire to run away from there. How could Masaki lie to a man like Sakurai, so kind and helpful and, above all, honest?

“Thank you so much for your support!” The man answered with a big smile. “Maybe I can get some tips with you to finally make a move.”

Nino frowned watching the man closely. Even not being gay, he could recognize a handsome man and that was certainly Sakurai’s case. He was young and had a friendly smile, perfect features and the body of someone who worked out regularly. Maybe he could use some help with those shoulders, but he wouldn’t refuse a guy over his shoulders.

Well, if he was into guys, that is.

“Right, Kazu?”

He blinked, aware that he had been lost in his stare.

“Yeah, whatever he says.”

“Good. So I’ll be just waiting for the family register to send you application for the loan,” finished the bank manager, handing Masaki an envelope. “Congratulations on your wedding. I’m really happy that I was the one assigned to assist you.”

“We couldn’t have been luckier, that’s for sure. I know how some people still behave at same-sex marriages.”

“Don’t worry about it here. We are very supportive at all kinds of love.”

Nino flinched when Masaki held him by the waist so they could go.

“Are you OK, Ninomiya-san?” Sakurai came closer, analyzing his face.

“Sure. Just a little dizzy.”

“I’m taking him to lunch. He is probably starving, this stubborn thing.”

“There’s a great restaurant, right on the other side of the street. The food is amazing and the place is very romantic.”

Masaki offered the man a grateful smile.

“Won’t you accompany us, them, Sakurai-san?”

Nino panicked. It would be one thing to go searching for information and telling one or two lies, but keep on pretending through the whole meal?

“I’m sorry, but I still have some appointments scheduled before leaving for lunch.”

The man seemed really sorry to leave them hanging.

“Maybe next time? I would love to hear your love story…”

“We will make sure of that, then.” Masaki pulled him closer. “Come on, Kazu. I can see you’re dozing off. Are you sure that everything is fine?”

No, you are turning my head into jelly!, he wanted to scream. He just nodded, though and followed his friend outside.

“I think things moved rather smoothly, don’t you?”

“Smoothly, you say.” Nino glared at him, feeling sick. “We have just lied to a nice guy. How can you take it that lightly? And I am the brat here!”

Masaki laughed, hugging him in spite of them being in the middle of the street.

“I wasn’t lying! We have a long story, you and I, and we seriously love each other, right?”

“What are you saying? I love you as a friend!”

“Isn’t it love, anyway?” His eyes seemed confused, as if Nino was crushing his happiness.

He gulped, avoiding those eyes that always made his resolve fault.

“You've raised his hopes. What if things with the guy he likes doesn’t go well? Or worse, if he finds out that we are not a couple?”

“We are a couple. It doesn’t matter if we are just friends, we are true to each other and that is enough to make me happy.”

Somehow, that only made him feel worse.

They entered the recommended restaurant and Nino finally had something else to focus on. The place was very cozy, reminding him of a few pictures of French cafes he had already seen. Maybe that was why it was called “Aozora Bistro”?

“Hello, good afternoon. My name is Ikuta and I will be your waiter. Would you like to see today’s menu?”

“Yes, please, Ikuta-san.”

Once again, Masaki flashed that joyful smile of his, making the waiter smile back, amused.

If Nino had to be honest, he really admired that side of his friend. He was bright, kind-hearted, always joyful and never failed to inspire people around him. Actually, he couldn’t understand why Masaki seemed to have taken a special liking towards him when he was so grumpy most of the time. It was almost as if they were the two sides of the moon.

“What do you think, Kazu?”

Once again, he had spaced out while his friend was talking. He just sighed, nodding his agreement and trusting the other man's judgement once again. Ikuta seemed satisfied and, after scribbling down their orders, he just left towards what he believed that was the kitchen. Well, his friend wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize them, right?

“I think I will take advantage of your good temper, then.” Masaki took the bank’s envelope out of his bag and looked at them for a moment.

It was funny to see the usually cheerful man lost in deep concentration and Nino took the time to analyze him closer. Sakurai was handsome, but, in his eyes, Masaki was much more. He had a tanned skin, due to his love for outdoors and his hair was slightly fairer than most Japanese people, like it had been kissed by the sun as well. His eyes were almond shaped and wrinkled at the corners whenever he smiled… and what a smile did he have…

Masaki chuckled all of a sudden, making him blush.

“What?”

“You were drooling over me, weren’t you?”

He felt his cheeks burning even more.

“Why would I be drooling over you, silly?”

“Don’t you go thinking I wasn’t watching you! You had a lovey-dovey smile in those lips and I saw it!”

“You are delusional.”

Nino turned to his side, watching people working in the open kitchen. There was a tall guy, probably the chef, if that strange hat meant something at all, and he was watching them closely. What was with people that day?

“Anyway, can you just sign it here, Kazu? That way, maybe I can give Sakurai-san the papers until the end of the week.”

“What? What papers?”

“The papers he will need for the screening, what else?” Masaki smiled, teasingly. “What, were you so mesmerized by your beautiful fiancée that you didn’t even pay attention to what Sakurai-san and I were discussing?”

“Stop it! People are looking at us!”

“I don’t mind. I’m proud to be your husband-to-be!”

Nino took the papers from Masaki’s hands and started signing them without even reading it. At least he would get rid of that knowing smile soon.

“Fine, now you have it.”

“Thanks, my love.”

“Masaki!”

He was about to explode when the man he had seen before came to their table. He had taken off the hat and Nino noticed how his curly hair enhanced his beauty.

Beauty? What was happening to him that day? It was as if Masaki was rubbing his gayness on him.

“I’m sorry for making you wait,” the man said, smiling at his companion. “Onion soup, ratatouille and bourguignon beef”.

“This looks heavenly", said Masaki. "Thank you very much, ahm…”

“Matsumoto,” he said, with a bow. “Matsumoto Jun”.

Nino got himself snorting, which attracted both men’s attention.

“Don’t mind my fiancée. He is starving.”

“Fiancée, huh?”

He bowed at him, but obviously not as deeply as he had done to Masaki. He could see the man was enchanted by what he was seeing and something inside Nino’s heart didn’t like that interaction. Before he had the time to reason his actions, he was taking his friend’s hand over the table and smiling softly at him.

“Let’s eat, then?”

Masaki looked at their joined hands in surprise, but his smile got even bigger.

“Right. Please, excuse us, Matsumoto-san. I still have to drive Kazu to work.”

“Yes, sure. I hope you enjoy.”

The man was visibly surprised and not in a good way. Somehow, it had been easier lying at that Matsumoto guy than it had been to Sakurai. Maybe because he wouldn’t be seeing the man ever again.

“As much as I love an overly sweet Kazu, I think I will need my hand to eat.”

He took back his hand with a blush. Damn Masaki who was making strange things to his heart that day.

“Listen, I know you are still confused about all that, but we have to focus in our goals, right? Everything will work just fine.”

Nino nodded, not actually buying that speech but aware that it would be a lost argument.

“What about a celebration today? Mom has been asking a lot about you the last few weeks.”  
He considered a bit, thinking about his schedule. He had a new composition to deliver until Thursday, but he certainly could make it on time.

“Sure. Just, please, don’t go telling anyone about it, OK?”

“Oh… So no posting in the journals? I was already thinking about a picture of us…”

“Very funny. I would never hear the end of it if our families heard about that. You know how they are.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Somehow, Nino felt there was something off in that sentence.

“What?” Masaki asked in fake innocence. “Just taste that beef already. It’s really heavenly!”

His friend guided the fork to his lips and he ate, wondering if he had really taken the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Masaki got Nino to do as he wished.  
> However, does Nino really know what he is doing?  
> Tell me, what do you think????


	3. What are you thinking? You're so quiet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will never regret it. I don’t care how much you complain, I know you want this as much as I do.”
> 
> Something inside his heart clenched painfully. Why wasn’t his brain working anymore?
> 
> “I love you.”

After enduring a whole week of Aiba following every step he took, it was weird to arrive at home to a silent apartment. Nino was sure that he would rejoice the moment he got rid of his childhood friend, but, actually, it was as if he left behind a void.

Missing Aiba bothered him much more than having to deal with him.

Therefore, as soon as he received a message from the older one to pack a few things so they could spend the weekend together at Chiba, he did just that. He found it weird that Aiba asked him to take a suit with him, but discarded the thought after everything was inside his backpack. Since he had worked three weekends in a row, he was allowed a Friday off; so he woke up early and arrived at Higashi-Chiba Station at nine in the morning. It took him around fifteen minutes to arrive at Innai, where the Aibas’ sweets shop and his mother’s restaurant were located side by side.

As always, he found their mothers chatting at the sidewalk. They were discussing something in a very exciting way and it took them a while to realize him standing there.

“Oh, my God! Kazu?!”

His mother was the first to react, running to him until she could… hit his head.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming today, I could have made something special!”

“I wanted to surprise you guys,” he said with a pout. No matter what, his mom was unable to react as sweetly as…

“Stop bullying him, Kazue-chan! He has just arrived!”

She opened her arms, enveloping him in a tender hug. That was way more like him. Nino firmly believed that, if he was a clingy and needy person, it was all due to the tenderness his grandfather and Aiba’s mom had showered him with when he was a child.

“Fine, I won’t make fun of you because I’m very happy with your presence here, right, Mimi-chan?”

“We couldn’t be happier!”

They laughed like a bunch of schoolgirls, pushing him into the door on the side of the shop, that led to the second floor.

“Now hurry up. Masaki will be thrilled to see you!” said his mother.

“Take your time. Papa is very busy at the shop, so we won’t disturb you, ne?”

With that weird push, they left him dumbfounded in the stairs. It was true that he usually ran to his friend as soon as he got to Chiba, but why were they being so obvious?

After a shrug, he resumed climbing the stairs and turned the knob, since the house was always open anyway. It was a big house, especially if compared to his own mother’s. The living room was well organized, even though there were too many flowers to his liking, but there was a bit of a mess over the dining table. Which was weird, since they all made their meals at his mom’s, since his grandad died. He was walking towards the papers, in curiosity, when he was suddenly hugged from behind and lifted in the air.

“Masaki, stop it!”

“I can’t believe you’re here! I wasn’t expecting you today!”

“I would never guess, since you were able to surprise me, instead of the other way around…”

Masaki turned him around, so they could see each other.

“I am surprised! But I couldn’t help hugging you when you were so innocently walking around in a daze…”

“I wasn’t in a daze, just curious.”

His friend didn’t let them discuss things, though, pulling him to his bed.

“I haven’t been sleeping much this week, so mom let me in bed today.”

“Are you feeling fine?” Nino stared at him, trying to search for any bad signs.

However, his friend looked extremely normal for him. To be honest, he couldn’t think of many people who would look gorgeous even in Funasshi pajamas and with their hair locked in a messy ponytail.

“Maybe I’ve been missing my favorite pillow?”

Nino blushed over the joke. Aiba hated sleeping on the floor and Nino was always too tired to discuss their sleeping arrangements. That was how they usually ended up snuggling each other to sleep.

“Well, keep working on that. Or buy a new pillow.”

“Why? It has just arrived in an express delivery!” Aiba held him by the waist. “I’ve missed you so much…”

It felt so good to be held like that. And, now that his friend has mentioned.

“Are you still sleepy?”

“Are you serious? You will let me hold you for a few hours more? I could really use a nap…”

Nino sighed, in fake annoyance.

“Just until you fall asleep. I want to give my mom’s a hand before lunch.”

“I’ll go with you. I love your mom’s food, you know it.”

“You love free food, whatever it is.”

Aiba snorted, poking his side and making him giggle.

“Because you don’t.”

“Never said that.” He answered in a serious tone. “I’m going to change.”

A few minutes later and he was all tucked in bed, his friend all around him, snoring softly on his ears. It would be embarrassing to be in such position with any of his other friends, but, somehow, he never felt that way around Aiba. The truth was he loved touching him more than he did with his own direct family.

He was still trapped in his thoughts when sleep came and he just let Aiba’s warmth take him to dreamland.

 

 

When he woke up, it seemed to be already near noon and he was alone in bed. So much for being a living pillow…

He got out of the bed slowly, savoring the remains of sleep that were still running through his body and he was startled when he recognized their mothers’ voice talking to Aiba somewhere in the house.

“Are you sure you will keep this a secret? You know how he is with surprise parties…” he heard his mother say.

“I know, Okaa-san. This time, though, I have a feeling that it will be better this way. He will probably freak out and leave today if he knows…”

He was already freaking out. What party could they be talking about? They were still at the beginning of May, they wouldn’t be planning his birthday party a month ahead of time, would they?

“I won’t let my son go away without a proper celebration,” said Aiba’s mom. “I can’t believe it you won’t let me rent a bigger place…”

“We never wanted something big, Mama. You know Kazu.”

Nino realized he would never get answers by hiding in the bedroom that way, so he decided to step out and show himself.

“Why are you guys so thrilled at this time of the day?”

“Hey, baby! You look much better now, after a nap,” his mother laughed, ruffling his already disheveled hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Tricked. What have you guys been discussing behind my back?”

He decided it would be better if he just stated the truth.

“Nothing, Kazu. Just your mom and her ideas of calling everyone when you come back,” covered Aiba Mimi.

“And do you need to rent a bigger place for that, Mama?”

She got temporarily speechless, but soon Masaki came to her rescue.

“You shouldn’t be listening to other people’s conversations, you know?”

“I do when I sense that I’m the main topic,” he snorted. “Come on, guys! You know I don’t like parties…”

“We do know. We promise we won’t gather too many people, OK? Just our family around a lunch table. Please?”

Even though his mom had never been that tender and sweet, he was also very weak with her pleadings. Besides, Masaki was poking him from behind and he knew it would be useless.

“Fine. But just family, you hear me?” he signed in defeat. “This will serve me well to learn not to be far from you for that long again.”

“Yay twice, then!” Mimi stepped ahead and hugged him tightly. “You’re my son too now, Kazu. And now…”

“And now you should already go and take care of preparations,” cut Masaki in a slightly panicked voice.

“Sure, we should. See you guys tonight for beers?”

Masaki didn’t even answer before pushing them outside.

He couldn’t help but feel that they were still keeping secrets from him.

“Are you hungry for lunch already? They brought us tons of food!”

“You are planning something behind my back, aren’t you?”

Masaki laughed, playing with his bangs like whenever he was a bit uncomfortable. He knew him that well.

“I’m just too happy. Isn’t that enough a reason to celebrate?”

“Just because I’m back home? Geez, we’ve seen each other on what…? Wednesday?”

“You know that’s not what I’m talking about!” Masaki pouted, pulling him closer. “I’m talking about our future home. I’m bursting with happiness just to think about having a home with you.”

He rolled his eyes, trying to pretend that he wasn’t affected as well.

Just pretending for, deep inside, he was truly excited. He always wanted a big house, kids and dogs running freely through it. Even though in this dream he would probably need a wife at a certain point of his life, he couldn’t help but picture Masaki with him whenever he thought about it.

Maybe he just had to experience that before moving on and growing up. Maybe Masaki was just an important part of his childhood that he was clinging to. Like Lino and his blanket.

“What? Did I say something funny?” the other asked, confused by his amused smile.

“No, you didn’t,” he assured the other. “Well, let’s make the best of the food they brought, shall we?”

 

 

Even though their family seemed so excited about the party, they didn’t say anything else that day. If there were still anything to prepare, it would be at someone else’s house, for he didn’t see anything aside from a few flowers here and there at the restaurant main hall.

The night was uneventful, the way he liked, just them and their parents talking about the apartment they saw. He realized Masaki was talking about it as if it was a certain thing, while he was reticent due to all the things they would have to accomplish to get it.

In fact, he didn’t pay that much attention to what Sakurai was saying, but he was sure it wasn’t that easy for them to get the loan anyway. However, their parents were very supportive and were talking as if it had been something they knew that would happen eventually.

As usual, when he left the restaurant, he walked to Masaki’s house, just to be held behind by his mom.

“What?”

“You can’t sleep with me tonight, it’s a tradition!” he said, laughing aloud, his face red from knocking down so many beers.

“What tradition? Guys, you are being weird!”

“Don’t worry, Ma-chan! I’ll take good care of him. Sleep well, princess!”

“I’m not the princess, he is!” complained the other, before pecking his lips and running away.

Pecking his lips, in the middle of the street, right in front of their parents! What was that guy thinking?

“You have it bad, huh?”

“What?”

His mother was trying to hide a burst of laughter, but he couldn’t understand what could she be finding that funny. He knew their parents always wanted them to get together, but his mother was quite aware of how he felt.

Or, at least, he thought so.

“You are so precious, Kazu. No wonder Masaki won’t let you go.”

“Why would he have to let me go? We’ve been best friends since forever!”

“Well, sometimes people do that. Be it because they get too busy or because their interest starts moving somewhere else. The two of you, though…”

She had a point indeed. No matter what happened in their lives, they never let go of each other. They had their own friends, of course, people they had met along the way, but they just added to what they had, never replaced their friendship.

“I know it’s quite hard to believe it, but I love the guy.”

“I can believe that alright, I’ve been worrying about you though… But now…”

“Mom, about tomorrow, please… Just tell me already, will you?”

She stopped, right in front of her bedroom, hands on her hips.

“No, I won’t! Although I am thrilled with the news, I still haven’t forgiven you for hiding things from me.”

His eyes bulged. What could she be talking about?

“Is this about the house? But we have just visited it! It’s not like we were planning things behind your back.”

“Oh, so this is why you got yourself married and didn’t even bothered to tell me you and Masaki have been dating for quite some time now?”

“I… we… what?”

She sighed, closing her eyes as if to regain her composure.

“I am happy. I really am. I just wanted to be part of it, not to know it only because of some stupid Koseki forms.”

“Koseki? Mom, please help me here. I’m at a loss. What are you talking about?”

“Why are you playing dumb?”

“Maybe because I am? Just tell me already!”

She laughed, looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

“I’m talking about that marriage contract you signed with Masaki. And having to take you out of our Koseki register to add you at his.” His mother held him by the shoulders. “Actually, that’s not even why I’m mad. You know how much we wanted the two of you together, why didn’t you tell us sooner?”

He could feel the penetrating stare of his mom on him, but he was already out of his mind. Marriage contract? Koseki? When? How?

And then he remembered. That day in the restaurant. The documents he signed without reading. God, what was Masaki thinking?

“Mom, sorry. I have to see Masaki.”

“No, you don’t. He said you would try to reach him, that’s why I locked the door. You won’t be mad at him, you won’t yell at him and you won’t run away this time.”

“Mom, you don’t get it…”

“I do, maybe even more than you,” she said, pushing him to his bedroom with kindness. “You just lay down and sleep tight. Mom will be with you the whole day tomorrow, OK?”

He nodded, unable to form any reasonable sentence. He laid down and faced his ceiling. Even in the dark, he could see the scribbles he and Masaki had made through the years.

“Nino & Masa”, “Forever love”, “BFF”, “My valentine” and so on. It was meant to be a joke, but, at that moment, it hurt as nothing so far.

He wasn’t mad at Masa for forcing him to sign anything. Or for going to the City Hall without telling him. He was mad with himself for being so weak when his friend was involved. For not being able to say no when he knew he should.

He was so engrossed in sulking that he didn’t even notice when his window opened from the outside. That’s why he just squealed like a girl when he recognized Masaki in his bedroom, covered by the moonlight.

“Fuck traditions,” he mumbled, before tossing away his sneakers and jump on the bed.

“I don’t want to be anywhere near you,” he said, turning around. His voice lacked any venom, though, and he knew it would be a matter of time for him to melt once again.

“I knew you would need me. Your mom never learned how to keep a secret.”

“And when did you? How could you hide something like this from me?!”

Masaki laughed, embracing him tightly. So tight that he had trouble to breathe.

“You signed in your own will, Kazunari. I never forced you to anything.”

“I wasn’t paying attention and you know it.”

“I’m not sorry. I can’t help if you were just too engrossed in your own jealousy to check what you were doing.”

He turned around this time, looking at the amused face of his friend.

“I wasn’t jealous!”

“You were caressing me in public! Unless you have something to confess.”

“I’ll confess nothing!”

Masaki held his chin, though, staring deeply at him.

“I will never regret it. I don’t care how much you complain, I know you want this as much as I do.”

Something inside his heart clenched painfully. Why wasn’t his brain working anymore?

“I love you.”

Masaki didn’t wait for any reply, just covering his lips in a kiss. It wasn’t anything new for them. It had been a usual thing when they were teenagers and a way to convey their deep feelings when they got older. That time, nonetheless, it felt like something else.

Even more now that, apparently, they were married to each other.

Legally married.

He pushed him lightly, searching for his eyes.

“Masaki…”

“Don’t. We can discuss it rationally tomorrow. I promise it.” His long fingers ran through his face as if recognizing his every detail. “Tonight, just… Please, Kazu…”

He shouldn’t… He had lots of reasons not to give in. They were walking through a dangerous path with that apartment mess.

He nodded, in the end. As he knew he would.

“Tomorrow.”

“Yeah, tomorrow.”

Masaki covered Nino's body with his, holding him in a tight grip. The kissed had nothing of the sweet, innocent ones they had shared in the past. This time, they were demanding and full of desperation. After they started, though, Nino just couldn’t stop.

Somewhere inside his head, he felt as if he was finally at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Koseki is the Japanese family register where all members are detailed. The prefectures that accept the same-sex contract allow the addition of the partner to the family register, almost as if in a real marriage and they have a few privileges, like insurance, inheritance and the possibility of adoption.
> 
> Things are getting serious between these two. Why is Nino so resistant, can you take a guess?


	4. I always try to see ahead...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He heard the first accords of a song by Utada Hikaru, Anata, that they used to sing together at Karaoke while making silly romantic faces at each other. It brought a smile to his lips and allowed him to face Masaki in a lighter mood when they started moving softly.
> 
> “It had to be this song?”
> 
> “It had to be our song,” he nodded enthusiastically. “You are my dear one, right? The one I want to protect the most, my very own home.”
> 
> “Masaki… Please…”

Nino looked at the main hall of his mother’s restaurant, feeling as if he was about to have a heart attack.

Hadn’t his mother told him it was just a “small gathering”? What that entire people were doing there?

He had just taken his third step back when he collided with something solid and warm.

“Where do you think you are going?”

He looked at the brown eyes of his, now, husband. Or something.

“What were our mothers thinking? Why is everybody we ever known here?”

“Well,” he ran a hand through his head, seeming a bit unsure. “It might be my fault as well… You know how people always ask about you here… I think they are just happy for us.”

“Happy, right. Why don’t you try curious? Or willing to gossip?”

“Kazu…”

He closed his eyes, feeling the sudden urge to cry.

He was there when Masaki first came out. He was right beside him, holding his hand every step of the way and never saying anything when people assumed he was just like him. He wasn’t, but he was afraid that stating that would only make people isolate him. Somehow, though, his friend was never the target of bullies. People respected and admired him, no matter what. He felt so proud at that time, why was he freaking out right now, then?

“Are you mad? Do you want me to send people away?”

He could feel the insecurity in Masaki’s voice, something close to breaking down as well. Maybe he was taking things to serious.

“No, I’m just surprised. Please, promise me you won’t do this again? That we will discuss things together, like…”

“A couple?” he tried, with a huge smile.

“Like family, it’s more likely.”

The smile didn’t fade in that gorgeous face, maybe it got even wider.

“Yes. You are my family now.”

The taller hugged him tight, inhaling the scent of his hair and making him blush. Somehow, it brought back the memories of their night activities. Even though they didn’t go any further than kissing and hugging, it was enough to make him feel dizzy.

“Fine, let’s get on with it.”

They finally entered the restaurant, hand in hand, making people get up. He could hear a faint sound of music in the back and he felt like a bride walking down the aisle.

After nodding at a few relatives, he saw a familiar figure, even though he looked nothing like his usual tanned self.

“Satoshi?”

He waved at them from his corner, pointing excitedly to his fiancée’s rounded belly. Nino couldn’t help but giggle; his heart truly happy for his friend.

“Look who came too!”

He turned to the side and saw immediately two people he thought he would never face again.

“Sakurai and Matsumoto? What they are doing here?”

“Well… I had to go to the bank to hand the documents to Sakurai, in order to apply for the loan, right? He congratulated me and asked me about the wedding. That’s why I invited him. I just never thought his plus one would be Matsumoto-kun.”

“Kun? Wow, pretty fast for someone who has only seen him once.”

“Twice. I had lunch there with Sakurai last week.”

Nino stared at his friend with bulged eyes. He couldn’t help but wonder what he was playing doing such a thing. How could he act that way, was he enjoying lying to everyone around him? Was it all a joke to him?

He felt somewhat dirty for lying to all those people. He was a prankster, right. He enjoyed playing with people and loved a good joke, but pretending to be something he was not just for money… Maybe it was too much.

However, it was too late to go back now.

“Here we are to celebrate Aiba Masaki and Aiba Kazunari!”

“Aiba Kazunari?” he whispered to the other.

“You know how Koseki works. You don’t have to worry, though, I kept Ninomiya as your middle name. You are called ‘Nino’ by everyone, after all.”

‘Aiba Kazunari’, it was a very foreign concept. It just added to the nauseous feeling he was harboring.

“The couple will now open the ballroom for the guests!”

Open the ballroom?

He looked ahead and noticed that his mother had reserved a space for them to dance. His face burned in a shy blush and Masaki smiled at him; his slender fingers caressed his face softly.

“So beautiful…”

He hid his face in the man’s chest, making everybody cheer for them.

It was so embarrassing!

“Come on, I’m right here with you!”

> **He heard the first accords of a song by Utada Hikaru, _Anata_ , one that they used to sing together at Karaoke while making silly romantic faces at each other. It brought a smile to his lips and allowed him to face Masaki in a lighter mood when they started moving softly.**
> 
> **“It had to be this song?”**
> 
> **“It had to be _our_ song,” he nodded enthusiastically. “You are my dear one, right? The one I want to protect the most, my very own home.”**
> 
> **“Masaki… Please…”**

“Not the moment to mope, now. Can you pay attention to the lyrics, please?”

He rested his head on Masaki’s chest, closing his eyes in order to stop the flux of emotions that his friend never failed to bring into his heart.

Couldn’t he see how all that play was affecting him? Or could it be that Masaki believed so much in his heterosexuality that never thought he could be shaken?

Not that he doubted his own orientation, but… He was feeling torn. He couldn’t differentiate the line between their play and the2 reality anymore and that was what was making him nuts.

The song ended and he finally disentangled from his friend’s embrace. He smiled weakly at him and was surprised when Masaki pulled him closer, covering his lips in a sweet, but brief kiss. His face once again burned, but the older man seemed thrilled by all the cheering their family was doing.

“The couple will now get ready to receive your compliments.”

Only then, Nino recognized the voice behind the microphone: his sister’s. He never thought she would leave Kyoto to take part in something like that.

“Hey, little brother! Are you that surprised to see me?”

He hugged her briefly, not quite sure of what to say.

“You are always so busy down there…”

“Well, I would surely make time for my brother’s wedding. Even when said brother decides to marry in secret and never tell his _onee-san_ a thing about being gay…”

“ _Nee-chan_ …”

He felt so guilty for lying to her…

“Don’t worry… we’ve always known. We were only waiting for you to grow up and have the balls to admit it.”

What? Yeah, maybe not that guilty!

“I’ve always had my balls, for your information… It was just…”

“It took him a while to realize it was actually love,” said Masaki, coming to his defense.

She nodded, her beautiful round hair shaking slightly.

“Always quick to protect him… That’s so you, Masaki! I know my brother is in good hands.”

She kissed them both and let the line flow. The greetings embarrassed him tremendously and he felt ridiculous more than once. Nonetheless, Masaki remained by his side the whole time, always retorting whenever someone decided to call his bluff about being straight. He felt grateful and safe inside his arms and things started to become easier each time.

Until Ohno got to them.

“I guess all those kissed ended up paying well, huh, Masaki?”

He looked at his friend, who was blushing hard.

“I guess… It took him a while to notice, though.”

“Ah, Kazu… You really made me worried. I thought you would both lead a loveless life. I’m so glad you finally put yourself together!”

He didn’t know how to react to that. Could it be that Masaki actually harbored feelings for him all that time? Every time he considered what people said, it always came to that, but… Could he have been that blind? Could it be that he had been hurting his friend all that time without even noticing?

“I guess you made him speechless, Satoshi-kun,” Masaki stepped in, hugging him close. “He is feeling a bit giddy with all the attention.”

“I understand and, Nino, don’t worry. I’m not upset, Ok?”

He nodded, not knowing what else to do.

“Sakurai-san! Matsumoto-san!”

Somehow, looking at the chef made him want to roar like a lion protecting his cubs. He took Masaki’s hands and guided them to his waist, making himself comfortable inside the warm cocoon that was his husband’s embrace.

He didn’t know why, but every time he saw the way Matsumoto looked at Masaki, he felt as if there was something crawling under his skin. He had never been a possessive boyfriend, but he had to admit he never liked to share Masaki with anyone. Even with Satoshi, he threw a tantrum when they first started being friendly with each other.

“I’m so happy for being invited! I wish you all the best,” said Sakurai, with a deep bow.

“Thank you so much for coming. I wasn’t sure if you could make the time, with your busy schedule and everything,” Masaki answered, with an amused tone.

Sakurai smiled widely, throwing a glance at Matsumoto’s figure, who faced Nino with a challenging aura.

“It was no trouble at all. I am glad Matsumoto-kun agreed to come with me, though. He knows the area much better than I do, after all.”

“I lived with my parents in Funabashi for a few years,” he explained. “We used to come here from time to time, to play in the park or to visit the temples.”

His eyes were still focused on his face and it was making him blush harder. He held Masaki’s hand to have a bit of leverage.

“I’m glad you’ve made time to come, Matsumoto-san,” he forced himself to say. “We’re happy to have you both here.”

“Thanks, Ninomiya-san. Well, I’ll leave you to your celebration now.”

They left and he sagged against Masaki, feeling drained.

“I’m so totally keeping Matsumoto around…”

 “What? Why?”

Masaki giggled close to his ear, causing goosebumps to rise all over his body.

“You get so deliciously clingy whenever he’s around!”

“I do not!”

Nino tried to move away, but Masaki’s arms were stronger.

“Don’t be silly. Now that I finally got you, I will never let you go.”

That sentence made his heart clench painfully once again. Why was he saying those things all of a sudden?

“You don’t have to act with me, you know? I’m your partner in crime.”

He didn’t laugh at his joke, though. He stared at him seriously, his eyes burning with emotions Nino was afraid to decipher.

“I’m not and you know it.”

He wanted to leave before he lost his mind. Unfortunately, everybody seemed to disagree with his plans, for they chose that moment to get back the microphone.

“Although the party was a surprise for our dear Aiba Kazunari, we had to make a surprise for our Aiba Masaki as well, right, guys?”

A round of cheers filled the room and the couple exchanged a confused look.

“Since you’ve gone ahead and bought yourselves an apartment, there wasn’t much for us to do regarding this. So… we decided to give you a honeymoon!”

His eyes traveled from his sister to their parents, in awe.

“A honeymoon?”

“Yes! Two weeks in an idyllic resort in Hawaii!”

Masaki lifted him up and turned him a few times, almost making him sick.

“Let me down, you silly!”

“Did you hear it? It’s in Hawaii!”

He wasn’t feeling as excited as his friend, for he hated the idea of the beach, all that sand and water everywhere… He smiled anyway, happy that at least someone was happy about the arrangement.

In another note, there was another reason for him to feel guilty now. He was perfectly aware of how expensive that trip might have been for their family. Even though none of them was actually in need, traveling was a luxury they didn’t enjoy much, let alone giving it to their kids.

“I bet my brother is quite envy now!”

“He went to Hakone, when he got married…” Nino reminded him.

“That’s the point, it’s Hakone, not Hawaii!!! I can’t believe it!”

Nino laughed, shaking his head. Masaki could act like a child sometimes.

Finally, the reality of everything hit him. He had changed his name and he had just won a ticket for a trip overseas. There was no way he would be able to hide his current status from his job. And, as soon as he handed the papers to the HR department, it would be a matter of time until the whole company was talking about him.

“Aren’t you thrilled?”

“Sure… I’m just wondering when will I be able to take such a long vacation…”

“What are you talking about? Of course, they will give you the days. You have been working there for more than ten years now!”

He nodded, trying to hide his fears with a doubtful expression.

“I can talk to them, if…”

“You don’t have to talk to anyone. I will surely do it on Monday. When I hand them my new documents.”

Masaki smiled happily, pulling him to the dance floor.

“My husband… I never thought I would say that one day!”

“Oh, believe me, neither did I.”

His husband laughed hard, shaking his head.

“I’m sure you would never marry anyone, but me.”

“I have no doubt about that. No one would be that insistent.”

“No one would love you the way I do, that’s all.”

He took a deep sigh. It was now or never.

“Masaki, about that… Do you really have, you know…?”

The older man frowned, getting closer so he could understand. Nonetheless, as soon as he was near, Aiba Mimi came, demanding a picture with her “sons”.

“I’m the lucky girl, tonight! I have to show it to everyone!”

Masaki threw him a guilty look, but he just shrugged it off. Maybe it was all his imagination.

After all, he already had too many hurdles to face; he really had no need to search for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, but I had some health issues and weren't able to work in days!  
> Due to this delay, I won't deliver Chapter 4 on Monday - most likely - but I'll make sure the next batch of chapters will follow the schedule accordingly.  
> What did you think about this express wedding?  
> Is it me or this Aimiya couple look like an uncontrolled train? I'm pretty sure they are moving somewhere, I just don't know if they are aware of where this place is.  
> Comments are everything, guys! Please, feel free to share with me!


	5. Always looking over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newlyweds leave for their honeymoon and things get a little bit out of control.

Whenever he thought Hawaii, he thought blinding sun, crowded beaches, sand everywhere and insufferable heat. However, he didn’t count on Masaki’s kindness and generosity. They had a whole week to prepare and they had to do it separately since most of the older man’s things were still in Chiba while Nino had an important deadline he couldn’t fail. Apparently, he had spent his time there researching for ways that Nino could enjoy their time together.

And it was time well spent!

They arrived on a Thursday morning and, although it was almost summer, the weather wasn’t that bad for him. Especially with all the comforts and the air-conditioner of the shuttle bus. Masaki took care of reservations and they were quickly guided to their hotel room. 

“No, you won’t go straight to bed!”

“But we have traveled for eight hours straight! I’m exhausted!”

“I know, but let’s take a bath first. It will help us relax, I promise.”

He went after Masaki unwillingly but changed his mind as soon as he saw the bath tube. It was huge and had several features to help them relax.

“Is this for real?”

“Well… I contacted the hotel and did a small upgrade in our honeymoon package. I knew you would be more interested in having fun inside these walls, so…”

He looked at Masaki’s deep brown eyes. They were so full of love and care he… He was left speechless.

“I would hug you if I weren’t naked.”

“Don’t be silly! We’ve done much worse before…”

It was different, though. Before, at least for him, they were just playing around. He saw no problem in exploring his sexuality with his best friend, most of all in his teenage years. After the wedding, however, he started feeling a bit jumpy whenever they were together. It was as if he had been stripped of his own skin.

He let Masaki be, nonetheless. He knew how important it was for Masaki to please the people he loved and, now, he was one of the most important ones.

Did he have anything to give back, though?

“What is it?”

“Hm?”

“You are overthinking. Again.”

He sighed, hiding his crimson face in the crook of the taller man’s neck.

“I told you I’m tired. I tend to get slow when I’m sleepy.”

Masaki sighed, his beautiful face covered in worry.

“Are you sure? Because… I’m aware that I’ve kind of stepped over your boundaries. You should be fuming at me right now.”

“Is that what you want me to do? Explode?”

Nino was holding a laugh while studying his friend’s face. He would never do such a thing. Even though he truly felt like that, quite a few times, actually.

“I don’t know, but the idea that you are hiding something from me gives me the creeps. I don’t want you to just turn your back on me.”

“Masaki, you are my best friend. My first and most precious friend. I would never turn my back on you.”

He saw those adorable eyes filling with tears.

“Don’t do that to me…”

He pulled the man to his embrace, kissing his messed hair. Even after such a long journey, Masaki could still smell like grass and spices. 

“I’m so afraid to lose you one day. I know we had our moments apart, but I always knew we would find our way back sooner or later. Now, I don’t know… I feel so scared!”

“Nothing had changed.”

“Of course it has. What if you break up with me and never want to see me again?”

“Masaki…” he laughed hard. “We won’t break up. Stop saying nonsense.”

“But…”

He helped his friend to wash and took him out of the bath quickly. They could enjoy the facilities more another time. At that moment, he was sure that they would be better after a few hours of sleep.

“Come on, you cry baby. Let’s get you in bed.”

“I don’t want any clothes. I want to feel you.”

He was ready to put up a fight but decided not to. None of them would be up for long and he was pretty sure Masaki would never take a step that could hurt any of them.

“Fine. Let’s rest, come one.”

He laid down beside him, letting Masaki hug him from behind. It was a very uncomfortable sensation when he was so aware of the other, but he fought his discomfort. There would be time for them to discuss the things they weren’t able to do at the wedding. They had to talk things through if they really wanted that wedding thing to work.

“I’ll set the alarm for three hours from now, OK? I have a few activities booked for us this afternoon.”

“Really? But you said we could stay in bed!”

“No, I said I wanted the best room, so you could have fun inside.”

He pouted a bit and Masaki took the chance to kiss him. It was different from their usual kissed. A bit wet and with a sexy bite in the end that he wasn’t expecting.

“I promise you will like it.”

He was a bit skeptic, but he said nothing. A few minutes later and he was already snoring.

When the alarm went off, he felt as if he had just blinked. He wanted nothing more than to stay in bed the whole day, but he knew Masaki should be eager to, at least, get to know the resort better.

They woke up to a magnificent banquet that was brought to their room when he was still changing his clothes. Masaki made him seat at the balcony, that was on the other side of the sun, which allowed them to enjoy the fresh breeze of the sea. He was in a good mood when they left the room a few minutes later.

At the moment they arrived at the lobby, there was a man searching around with a sign written “Mr. & Mr. Aiba”.

“What the…?”

He kept the comment to himself, finally understanding what Masaki meant with that fuming comment.

“Good morning! Are you Hada-san?”

“Oh, please, you can call me Alex! Good morning.”

Nino just nodded at the man, a bit unsure about where they were going. The man seemed to be around their age and had a pleasant face and a strong body. Even though he looked Japanese, there was something slightly off. Maybe he was half American as well?

“Alex-san will be our guide for today. He will take us to a small city at the other side of the island.”

“What? I thought you would want to rest today!”

“You won’t have to do anything. I will stop at a few points, though. So you can admire the view and know the place a bit as well.”

“It’s good because you can see if there is any place you would like me to take you as well.”

He shook his head with a grin.

“You are really something.” Nino took his husband’s hand, making Masaki beam in surprise. “Come on, let’s get this trip started.”

They followed Hada to the car. Instead of a convertible of any sort, as he expected, it was a new Pajero, so comfortable and beautiful he could live inside one of them.

“I knew you would appreciate the air conditioner,” Masaki whispered when he moaned his appreciation.

“You, my dear, is the best husband I could have.”

The older man giggled and covered his mouth in another breathtaking kiss. He felt his face flushing since he was aware that they had an audience, but he couldn’t push Masaki away.

“Well, let’s get started.”

The road was almost clear, so they went at a good speed. Hada would sometimes point at a touristic spot or something he believed that would interest them, like the Honolulu Museum of Art or the Izumo Taisha Shrine, a branch of another shrine at Izumo City in Japan. They saw another Shrine a few minutes later, the Hawaii Kotohira and stopped at the Moanalua Gardens, a park that ran beside the road. 

“There is a great Asian market here if you want to buy anything to take to the hotel with you,” informed Hada.

“Aren’t we supposed to enjoy the local food and stuff?” Nino asked, a bit confused.

“Yeah, but I know you would feel better if we had something safe with us if you don’t like something. We could also buy a few drinks like Pocari Sweat and Calpis, since we are here.”

Nino had to agree with Masaki. He had a sensitive stomach after all and he wasn’t sure how his body would react to the Hawaiian food. Nevertheless, when asked between a sushi shop or a Thai restaurant, he begged Hada to take them to a local place. So, the guide took them to a L&L Hawaiian Barbecue restaurant. 

“They are not fancy or anything…”

“But they are Hawaiian! That’s what I want.”

Masaki’s worries vanished as soon as he read the menu. There were many dishes that seemed quite similar to what they were used to eat at home, so he decided they would be safe.

“Can we turn this into a degustation experience? Would you join us, Hada-san?”

“Are you sure? I mean… I wouldn’t want to ruin your honeymoon experience, you know?”

They all laughed and Nino was the one who reasoned with him.

“We won’t behave as newlyweds in a family restaurant, Hada-san. Believe me.”

“Why not? That’s what we are!” 

Of course, Masaki would complain.

“Yes, but we have to respect people. We will behave, right?”

The taller one pouted but didn’t fight his decision. In order to pacify things, he started naming what he would be interested to try. In the end, they decided to have a noodle soup for starters, spam musubis, a seafood combo and a BBQ mix. Even though the dishes were served individually, they managed to share and got full in a matter of minutes.

“Gosh, I think I never ate this much!” Nino complained, holding his belly.

“That’s why I was worried. You guys don’t look the kind that would handle all that.” Hada was surely suppressing a giggle.

“Because this is completely fine for you?”

“Well, I was born and raised here. I’m certainly more than capable of eating all this.”

That was enough to entice Masaki’s curiosity.

“So you are half American?”

“Well, I was born here. My parents are Japanese, though. They came to spend a few days at my father uncle’s place and never got back.”

Nino and Masaki exchanged a surprised look.

“Seriously? Wow, they must love it here!” Nino remarked, impressed.

“They loved how my paced people are in here. He lived in Tokyo at the time and he was searching for something more fulfilling. At the time, his uncle was running a project to help children that were abandoned by Japanese parents. My father decided to assist him in donations and now they run their very own association.”

“Wow! That’s really something,” Masaki had his eyes wet already.

“I admire them a lot. I help whenever I can, but you know. They do have lots to do.”

They both nodded, lost in their thoughts.

“Anyway, enough of me. Let’s get back on the road?”

They nodded enthusiastically and got back to the car. This time, there were a few golf and country clubs on the way and they realized how many rich people there were in the place. They went also through a few farms and they finally arrived. He knew immediately why Masaki chose such a place. It was calm, full of small shops and people were lazing around, talking of walking at the beach.

He loved those peaceful places. And, surely, the view was breathtaking!

Hada left them at a Ukulele shop, where Nino could try a few instruments and Masaki bought him one he fell in love with. It was a bit expensive, but his husband insisted and he was feeling a bit eager to please him. Then, Hada drove them to where the galleries were and told them he would get back later, they would just need to call.

Nino wasn’t an expert in art, but he fell in love with the colorful paintings everywhere. He was also mesmerized by a few photographs of local sceneries. They walked around, hand in hand in spite of his will not to rub their status in front of strangers. In the end, they were both carrying heavy bags, full of art pieces and a few decorations for their new home. Masaki had a smile so big that he was afraid his face would break at some point. 

Hada took them back to the hotel and they were still in high spirits when they got down to have a few drinks. Masaki insisted for them to go to the bar inside the pool, instead of the one at the restaurant. Nino wasn’t sure about that, he was a bit conscious about his own body and, more importantly, about his scary paleness. Eventually, he gave in, deciding to wear an open shirt over his trunks, so he wouldn’t feel that out of place.

“You look beautiful to me,” Masaki said, in reassurance.

“You are one to talk. You have this amazing tanned skin. You belong to here.”

The taller man laughed, pulling him closer.

“I belong to you. Our bodies fit perfectly together.”

Nino wasn’t sure if it were the drinks they had, the amazingly beautiful night, the perfect day… All he knew was that, at some point, they were kissing at the pool and, at the next moment, they were naked in bed, losing control.

There was something nudging at the back of his head, even after all the dizziness he felt, but Masaki’s tongue was traveling down his body and he just stopped thinking. He wanted the man – his man, he thought – and he wanted him badly.

Being the generous man he was Masaki prepared himself languidly, staring at his face with his eyes filled with lust and tenderness. 

A bad combination for Nino’s heart.

Nino held up his hand to move Masaki’s bangs away from his face when it hit him. How gorgeous the man looked, how sweet he was in every move, how much desire he was placing in every gesture. The need to hold him close was almost unbearable, so he pulled him up, attacking the already bruised mouth with eagerness. He could hear the soft moans they were exhaling and it only made him want the other man more.

He felt when Masaki eased himself down, engulfing Nino in a wonderful heat and making him forget anything. It was their first time going that far. He knew he should feel something else other than desire, but he just couldn’t. He rolled in bed, imprisoning his husband in a tight embrace and diving deeper into the inviting body under him. They moved in desperation, but with a tenderness that brought tears to his eyes. 

Somehow, he was aware that he never had felt that way. It had to be wrong to give in when things were so unclear between them, but he was beyond the point he should care. Let alone with Masaki’s demanding kisses and his sweet whispers of love.

He couldn’t hold too long and was delighted when he felt the hot walls tightening around him, bringing him to completion. A few strokes were all it took to bring Masaki to the edge and Nino held him tight, kissing every inch of his face, which remained incredibly beautiful in spite of being covered in sweat.

“You’ve made me so happy, Kazu…”

“Silly…” he tried pushing the other man away, but he was held even tighter. “I never thought it could be like this…”

“That I would want you? That you would want me that eagerly?” Masaki laughed, biting a pale and sensitive spot on his neck. “And you call me the idiot…”

“Shut up,” he complained, trying to get out of the bed.

“Stay.”

Just this. One word.

He knew he would regain his conscience back at some point and that, at that moment, he wouldn’t feel as happy and accomplished as he felt at that moment. But, right then, all Masaki had to do was ask.

He would have stayed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry if there are any mistakes regarding Hawaii. I've planned several trips to the place, but still didn't manage to go. I promise to update this if I end up fulfilling this dream.  
> As for the chapter...  
> I'm speechless... I guess I'd rather hear it from you, guys!  
> Happy Mother's Day!!!!


End file.
